Coruscant
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = Notron; Imperial Center; Yuuzhan'tar; Abaddon | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Core Worlds | system = Coruscant system | sector = Coruscant sector | suns = 1 | moons = 3 | planet = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Federal District; Galactic City; Outlander Club | 1st = Star Wars #63 }} Points of Interest Districts ; Collective Commerce District: CoCo Town was an informal name that referred to the Collective Commerce District located on the planet Coruscant. It was an industrial area located in the upper levels of Galactic City near the Senate District. It was noted for its wide range of businesses, eateries, and public centers including theaters and museums. One of the eateries in CoCo Town was Dex's Diner, which was owned and operated by a Besalisk named Dexter Jettster. In 22 BBY, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi came to CoCo Town to ask Dexter Jettster about the origin of a Kaminoan saberdart, which had been used to kill an assassin named Zam Wesell. ; Federal District: The Federal District is located on the planet of Coruscant. It is in Galactic City and serves as the primary hub of the city, including many of the city's governing offices including the Chancellor's office, the Senate Rotunda, and the Jedi Temple/Imperial Palace. It has also been referred to as the Legislative District and the Senate District under the Old Republic. Other agencies that maintained offices in the Federal District include the Imperial Security Bureau, COMPNOR, and the Naval Intelligence Agency. Businesses ; Dex's Diner: Dex's Diner was patterned in the style of an old fashioned diner. It was owned and operated by a male Besalish alien named Dexter Jettster. The eatery served traditional mid-day fare such as nerf steak and juri juice. It's advertising slogan was "The Best Eats in the CoCo Town Streets". In addition to Dexter, who was the cook, Dex's Diner was served by both living and robotic wait staff including Hermione Bagwa, FLO, and R4-A22. By the end of the Clone Wars, the diner had been destroyed. ; Outlander Club: The Outlander Club was a trendy night spot located in the Uscru Entertainment District. It included drinking and gambling facilities as well as simulcast betting events such as grav-ball and podracing. In 22 BBY, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker came to the club in pursuit of an elusive assassin named Zam Wesell. Kenobi incapacitated Wesell by cutting of her arm with a lightsaber, and had an encounter with a death stick dealer named Elan Sel'Sabagno. Residents * Agen Kolar * Elan Sel'Sabagno * Nahdonnis Praji * Shira Brie Notes & Trivia (Sept. 1982).]] * The first reference to Coruscant was in ''Star Wars'' #63 by Marvel Comics. During the origin of Shira Brie, the scene shows the "Empire Capitol", with what is implied to be the Imperial Palace in the background. The planet itself was not identified as Coruscant until many years later in the Star Wars: Heir to the Empire novel by Timothy Zahn. * During the time of the Yuuzhan Vong occupation, the planet as well as it's capital city were renamed Yuuzhan'tar. See also External Links * * at Wikipedia * Coruscant at Wookieepedia References Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) |-|Television= Star Wars: Clone Wars micro-series * Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 1 Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Storm Over Ryloth * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A War on Two Fronts Star Wars: Forces of Destiny * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: The Padawan Path |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 * Star Wars 63 * Star Wars Vol 2 28 * Star Wars: Dark Empire 1 * Star Wars: Dark Times 2 * Star Wars: Dark Times 3 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 1 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 19 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 20 * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra 13 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars: Heir to the Empire |-|Video games= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (VG) |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) Category:Star Wars Core Worlds planets